fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 27
Inside “Wolf’s base,” the Haos Bakugan from earlier is rolling away from twenty singing guards… Commander) MARCHING ON FOR WOLF, FOR WOLF! Guards) STOMP, STOMP...STOMP, STOMP! ( The Haos Bakugan darts away from the guards ) Commander) FINDING DINNER FOR WOLFIE, WOLFIE! Guards) AND WE STOMP TO VICTORY! ( The guards begin to catch up to the Haos Bakugan ) Commander) WE WILL FIND WOLFIE A MEAL! Guards) YUM, YUM! ( The commander stomps onto the Haos Bakugan, pushing it back to the guards ) Commander) AND WE’LL EXECUTE HER MEAL! ( The Haos Bakugan is kicked under the commander’s foot and darts for a wall straight ahead ) Guard 1) What meal? ( The Haos Bakugan tries maneuvering to the right ) Commander) *Stops moving, causing everyone else to stop* Really…? *Turns to Guard 1 and the other guards* Guard 1) Yeah… Commander) Idiot. ( The Haos Bakugan gains control and makes a hard right turn ) Guard 1) Okay… Commander) Now stomp those feet, we have a mission to accomplish! Guards) YES SIR! ( The Haos Bakugan disappears into a vent ) ( The Commander and guards move on ) Inside the vent… ( The Haos Bakugan opens up out of its ball and looks around ) STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! ???) …*Turns around, noticing it is higher up into the vent* STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! Commander) AND SHE WILL EAT UNTIL SHE’S FULL! Guard 1) Wouldn’t she be full already? Commander) SING THE DANG SONG! ( The Haos Bakugan rolls on ) In DF and Blue’s cell... ( Blue twiddles his thumbs ) ( DF holds a spoon of molded mash potatoes ) Blue) Looks good, huh? DF) Heck no! Blue) Well, that’s good food you have. It cannot get any better than that. DF) ...Geez…Seriously, when we’re out of here, I want good food...Not this craphole food. Blue) Live with it… Barinel) At least you both get food… DF) Not like you even eat. ( Stomping is heard ) Nebula Meteonoid) We eat your space energy! Blue) *Looking at the door* Locker yourself up. Buratro) Bulky? *Floats into Blue’s palm* ( The stomping gets louder and louder, as does the guards’ song mentioned death a lot of times ) DF) Okay… Blue) *Gets off the bench* They aren’t going to kill you, they’ll take you to the execution portion of this cell, which is just down this hallway and then kill you. DF) … Blue) Listen to them and you’ll be fine… *Runs off* DF) Where are you going?! ( The stomping stops at the door ) Barinel) ...And we’re screwed… DF) No… Nebula Meteonoid) Yes… DF) Look, follow me… *Runs towards Blue’s direction* ( Meteonoid follows along ) Barinel) He said lock yourse -''' '''( A guard yells ) Barinel) ...Wait! *Takes off after DF* Legends' Rage: Episode 27 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts or questions? Comment below. '' ''Legends' Rage: Episode 28 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Buratro Category:Barinel